This invention relates to a knock-down portable wall structure constructed of releasable wall elements.
It is often desired to construct enclosures within a room to define individual work spaces and the like. It is preferred that these enclosures be dismantleable rather than becoming a permanent part of the building. Various partitions have heretofore been known but do not possess all the features that are desired, namely, the use of wall portions that are attractive in appearance, that are rugged in construction, that have ease of assembly and disassembly, and that have versatility in shaping and sizing for an area to be enclosed.